


Demons

by Adadzio



Series: Character/Relationship Studies [9]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Multi, Orgy, Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension, literally word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adadzio/pseuds/Adadzio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the sensates share pleasure, Wolfgang encounters that girl from Mumbai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

Ecstasy was running across his skin. It was in the air, in the droplets of water merging and falling away from his body. It was in a steady collision of wet and dry, warm and cool.

There were fair hands, rough hands, dark hands, soft hands. They were the hands of others, and yet they were his. He was within these bodies. Within and somehow without, all at once. His mind sang with the overload of stimulation.

An abrupt premonition jerked him out of his repose. _Look at me._

His head tilted up just as she glided by, that girl from Mumbai.

Wolfgang gripped the sides of the pool more firmly. Her dark skin shone with the reflection of the water, and her innocent eyes were curious.

 _You'll understand when you come my way,_ he coaxed her, even as his other selves unfolded in that flowing dance around him.

Kala’s feet slid toward the water’s edge, and still she hesitated.

His jaded eyes softened in persuasion. _All of your demons will wither away._  

 _YOU are my demon_ , she retorted. The corner of his mouth curled up almost imperceptibly.

A blonde woman was pressed against his neck, and another person was pressed behind her, his lips brushing her ear. Still Wolfgang’s eyes remained locked on that Indian goddess.

 _You are a demon,_ she insisted, _but I want to be with you._ And then her slender toes broke the surface of the pool _._

The clear water rippled with her movement, and her essence flowed down a current of liquid. It crashed into his pale skin like a lovely, torturous wave. He clenched his fists violently at the sensation.

That sweet voice echoed in his mind. _Are you all right?_

He regarded her with eyes hooded and languid with desire. _All this…feeling. It is electrifying._

Kala glanced down at his bare figure beneath the tangle of water and bodies.

 _Ecstasy comes,_ he insisted.  _Bring yourself here._

She shuddered slightly at his intimate gaze. _No._ Her cheeks flushed. _Not yet._  

Wolfgang felt the others begin to reach their pleasure around him. She was right. In what fantasy could he make such vows? He didn't even know which language they were speaking.  _Not yet_ , he agreed, steeling his body against climax. Their eyes remained connected as blissful voices moaned in unison. He tensed his jaw against the experience, trying to block out the gratification of countless others. _I feel so—_

 _I know,_ she soothed, _I feel it too._

He wanted to snap at her. _No, you really don't, silly little girl._ But her words rang true. He glimpsed her smooth thighs trembling, and a surge of possession came over him. _Your first time will be with me,_ he said instead. _Not your husband._

Her dark eyes seemed sad, but she nodded.

The air hung heavy with dampness and elation and frustrated desire, and only then did he finally open his mouth. “I will wait for you, Kala.”

Her brow furrowed as the promise lingered in the stark white room.  _Why?_

The others were drifting from his consciousness entirely, melting along with the bitterness and despair of his pointless life.

_Because with you, all of my demons have withered away._


End file.
